Benutzer Diskussion:Schneeschweif
Willkommen im Wiki Willkommen im Wiki! Pinienpfote (Diskussion) 13:52, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) bild ich hoffe,es gefällt dir GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:17, 25. Jul. 2012 (UTC) biiiiild 'ich hoffe es gefällt dir ;) GLGSprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 09:52, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) DANKEEEEE! Hi Flocke! Danke nochmal für die Siggi. <333 Darf ich dich in meine Freundesliste einfügen?? GLG 10:06, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) (ich hoffe es funktioniert^^) Danke :) Danke für die Siggi und die Gedulg :D 12:17, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) bild der hund is echt hübsch ;) ich schau mal wieder ins wiki rein :D GLG 19:49, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hi du bist die beste danke danke danke ich kann das nicht oft genung sagen danke 19:54, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hilfe DX also ich hbde ein problem und zwar: ich kann zwar im waca wiki meine neue sigi benutzen,due du mir gemacht hast,aber in den anderen wikis kann ich garnicht mehr mit link zu meiner seite unterschreiben ;( kannst du mir sagen,wie ich das ändern kann? GLG 10:47, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) siggi okay,das sind einige wikis... ich zähl sie einfach mal auf: Hunde RPG Wiki Hunde Wiki Luca Hänni Fan Wiki Warriors RPG Wiki ich glaub das waren alle... :/ ich hoffe,du kannst mir helfen,dass ich dort wieder normal unterschreiben kann... GLG 11:09, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) re:frage also ich hätt ganz gern andere,aber ich weiß halt nicht,ob das nicht etwas viel arbeit ist ? GLG 14:04, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) (sry ich konnt nur kurz reinschauen und deshalb nich in den chat kommen vorhin) THX Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Bild *-* Ich male dir jetzt auch eins ;) GLG Jacky Hier ist das Bild^^ Wegen der Signatur Name '''Jacky '''Farbverlauf '''hellblau zu dunkelblau '''Spruch '''Nur der Himmel ist die Grenze... '''Farbe des Spruchs '''etwas dunkleres silber, aber nicht zu dunkel, sagne wir es einfach so: So das man den Spruch noch sehen kann^^ GLG Jacky '''Schriftart '''Curlz MT (ist auf Word) oder geht das nicht? danke/siggi erstmal danke für das bild,das ist suuper geworden und ich hab mich riieeesig gefreut <33 und wegen der sigi: ja,kannst die selbe nehmen,nur kann ich im hundewiki und im hunde rpg wiki nen anderen spruch haben?? :) LGL 16:09, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Irgendwie geht meine Signatur nicht :(. Aber ich glaube das liegt an mir. Ich kapier das einfach nicht was ich machen soll ;(. Ich bin so dood. Und ich wollt auch einen anderen Spruch im Hunde- und Hunde RPG Wiki haben, wenns geht. GLG Jacky Test Jacky711 (Diskussion) 19:18, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Jacky711 (Diskussion) 19:44, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hey, mir ist was aufgefallen. Bei der Siggi von Himbeere hast du im Spruch yor geschrieben, ich weis nicht, ob das Absicht war, ich wollte es nur mal sagen. LG, deine Flockee <3 Danke nochmal! :)) Federlein x thx wow das ist wirklich genial !!! Danke schön . und klar darfst du mich zu deinen freunden hinzufügen ;) lg 16:47, 11. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hier das ist Tupfenpfote Tupfenfell (Diskussion) 21:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC)TupfenfellTupfenfell (Diskussion) 21:20, 12. Aug. 2012 (UTC) sorry nochmal das ich dich schnee gennant habe. Hinterlasse ganz liebe grüße in deinem GB und freu mich das wir uns gut verstehen. 13:20, 17. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Hi, wie geht´s? Wollte nur mal Hallo sagen! LG-- Wolkenfell danke hey, vielen vielen dank für das hammer bild!!!hab mich riesig darüber gefreut :D du kannst es viel besser als ich :) GLG 16:19, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild für dich <3 thumbHey Flocki ;) Ich hab hier ein Bild für dich..eine sehr..realistische (xD) Katze XD - 18:46, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wowowowowow *-* Danke, ich LIEBE das Bild <33 Es sieht toll aus :)) Ida <3 23:28, 29. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Danke ^.^ Hi, Danke ^.^ Beim Feuerwerk hab ich das so gemacht: Ich hab irgendeine Farbe genommen, bin dann beim Pinsel auf verblassen gegangen und hab einen Wert bei den Pixeln angegeben. Ich hab mir dann einen Punkt am Himmel ausgesucht und hab dann in schnellen Bewegungen von diesem Punkt 'weggestrichen'. Das hab ich dann auch in verschiedenen Nuancen wiederholt, und dann ist das Feuerwerk fertig :) Bei einigen hab ich dann nur den Wert der Pixel beim Verblassen geändert, so dass der Strich früher verblasst und dann von einem Punkt aus das gleiche - nur mit kürzeren, dafür mehreren Strichen - gemacht. Und bei der anderen Version von Feuerwerk habe ich nur Punkte kreisförmig hingemalt :) Hab einfach ein bisschen herum experimentiert und dass kam dabei raus ^.^ Hab's jetzt ziemlich ausführlich gemacht, hoffe das stört dich nicht. Lg Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 18:03, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) P.s. Deine Bilder find ich übrigens auch sehr schön :) :) Klar, darfst du :) GLG <333 13:02, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey my friend Hi^^ Danke für das supersüße Bild. Ich liebe Häschen! Und wir können natürlich Freunde sein. Ganz Liebe Grüße Goldfluss The river flows in you'' 18:17, 6. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' ... hier ist es: thumb|282px Re: Siggi Hi :) Gerne! Das wär echt richtig nett :) Ich kenn mich da aber nicht so aus... Ich sag dir dann einfach Name, Spruch, Farbe und Schrift oder wie läuft das ab? Soll ich genau die Schriftart angeben und auch die 'Nummer' der Farbe? Einige Fragen, sry dafür :| Lg- Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 22:21, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Also... Name: Rosenherz Spruch: My mind is growing everyday, cause i never stop thinking... Schriftart: Monotype Corsiva Farbe (Name): Dunkelrot bis Mittelrot (genaue farbe ist egal) Farbe (Spruch): Schwarz Das müsste alles sein :) Danke, nochmal! Lg-Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 21:21, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Ist echt schön geworden :) Ich hab dir als Dank ein kleines Bild gemalt: Hoffe es gefällt dir :) thumb|left 22:19, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ach, das hab ich auch nicht erwartet :) Und klar, können wir Freunde sein :) Lg- 22:34, 6. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Suprise Datei:Für.Flocke.by.Piny.pngFür dich meine FlockFlock ♥ - 14:40, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Oh ist ja komisch :o will ihn aber auch nicht ändern... Schade :( Aber das Bild ist soo geil :'D - 16:16, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Willst du mich Tropfen nennen? Lg 19:33, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi, ich bin grad ziemlich produktiv und dabei war ein Bild für dich auch drinne :) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir ^.^ thumb|left 19:03, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke für das Bild! Ich finde Bilder von Freunden eigendlich immer toll! Nur gegenüber meinen Eigenen bin ich immer so skeptisch.. :) 13:21, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Danke für die wunderschöne Signatur! Lg 18:13, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) . Ich finde Bäume auch toll :) Beweise bitte, dafür, dass ich dinge mache, die ich anderen verbiete? oO lol. Siggi Hey, kannst du mir auch ´ne Siggi machen? :D Name: Koralle Farbe: hellorange bis dunkelorange Spruch: Why should I worry?/ Farbe: hellrot Schriftart: Bullpen Danke schonmal im vorraus ^^ lg Koralle (Diskussion) 19:33, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) profil dumme frage :/ aber warum steht nichts mehr auf deinem profil? (und ja ich qeiß, dass einige worte normal groß geschriebn werden XD) LG 07:25, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage Dumme Frage, aber wiso stehe ich nicht auf deiner Freundesliste? Bei mir stehst du da nämlich schon lange drin. Lg 18:54, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC)